The Errands
by Fullmetal Heart14
Summary: This will be a multiple chapter story about Sebastian going through the city of London collecting items that Ceil has ordered him to gather, the only problems is, these stores don't seem right, and even worse, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin, are alone!
1. Chapter 1

The Errands

It started off as a regular day at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian was making his usual morning rounds, he always had to wake up the other servants or nothing would ever get done. He was walking down one of the many long hallways until he stopped at the door leading to the servants' quarters. He opened the door to find three of the four others fast asleep in their beds. He gave out an exasperated sigh, this was not the first time that this had happened. He clapped his hands twice and said "Come now all of you, you were all supposed to be awake and working two hours ago.

Mey-Rin let out a loud piercing scream then shot straight out of her bed as soon as she heard Sebastian's lovely voice. On the top bunk of her bed was Finny, who was still in a deep sleep when Sebastian walked in, he rose out of his bed quickly smashing a hole in the ceiling above his head, again. On the other side of the small, cramped room, was Baldroy who was somehow sleeping with a lit cigar in his mouth. He was much more laid back than Finny and Mey-Rin, who were in complete chaos on the other side of the room. He sat up, then finally he groggily got up and out of his bed. And finally Tanaka, who was actually out of bed and sitting on the floor, drinking his tea.

Sebastian let out another exasperated sigh, then said "Alright then, all of you get ready in a quick and timely fashion, then get downstairs into the main hall and I will give you your assignments for the day now, quickly please!" As he finished talking, Sebastian left the room and made his way down back to the main hall.

Meanwhile back in the servants' quarters it was complete and utter chaos. Mey-Rin was running around frantically looking for her uniform (She was in a night gown at the time). "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Where is it, where is my uniform! Oh my whole day is ruined and Mr. Sebastian will be so angry with me!" "Hey Mey-Rin?' Baldroy said plainly. Mey-Rin turned around and her eyes got wide and she jumped for joy as she saw what Baldroy was holding up, kind of. "Oh you found it! You found my uniform! Thanks Baldroy" Baldroy, still half asleep, gave her the uniform and said "Yeah no problem Mey-Rin, just get down there so we don't all get it later." She quickly changed, and left the three others upstairs.

As soon as Mey-Rin left, Baldroy finally woke up completely, at about the same time his ears stopped ringing from Mey-Rins' awful screaming. He walked over to the small closet and pulled out his shirt and apron, then put out his cigar and grabbed his lucky blowtorch he kept under his bed. Then as he walked out the door, he noticed Mey-Rin left her glasses upstairs so he picked them up thinking to himself "Better bring these or else I'll hear the nuke alarm go off again." He laughed at his own joke the put the glasses in his apron pocket, and as he walked out the door, lit another cigar and made his way downstairs.

Finny finally opened his eyes after five minutes to realize that his head was in the ceiling. "Great, Sebastian will be furious and this time he'll make me fix it." Finny pulled his head out of the hole and jumped down from his bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out his gardening uniform, put it on, and got his hat off the bedpost and walked out, leaving Tanaka, who just sat there, still drinking his tea.

Twenty minutes had passed by the time the three servants met with Sebastian, who was waiting there the entire time. "Well now that the three of you have finally made it downstairs, you can go off and get to work, here on these papers are what your jobs are for the day, I will not be here for most of the day, so please, try to not cause trouble, now all of you get to work." Sebastian gave all three of them there work, then they all walked off.

With the rest of the sorry excuses for servants up and working, Sebastian could now get on with his jobs for the day. The young master had ordered Sebastian to go out to the city in order to pick up numerous items for the young masters upcoming social event. Sebastian lived by the motto "A Phantomhive butler never fails in his duties." And he was happy to live by it, for the prize at the end of this awful pact would be well worth all of this. Sebastian quickly put on his winter coat, and swiftly made for the carriage waiting right outside the giant doors of the manor. He made his way to the carriage right outside when he got there, he opened the left door to the black carriage, hoisted himself inside, closing the door simultaneously, and after he was securely inside, the carriage made off for the city of London.

It took about an hour and a half before the carriage pulled up to Sebastian's first destination. He jumped out of the back and walked up to the driver saying "Wait here for the day I'll walk to the rest of my stops and meet you back here later." The driver nodded then jumped down from the reigns and pulled two apples out of his pockets, giving them to the two horses that were pulling the carriage. Sebastian turned from the carriage and made his way to the first shop he was sent to.

Sebastian pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his left jacket pocket, which contained the list of items and where they were to be picked up. He scanned the list closely, and found he item he was looking for "The first item on my list is a jade colored tea set with magenta and yellow flowers, to be picked up at the Madame's Tea Shoppe. Hmm, the name is interesting but I believe I've already found the place." Sebastian looked up to see a sign that read, "Madame's Tea Shoppe" with a tea pot pouring tea downwards on the sign, He quickly examined the storefront, then walked inside, a look of slight suspicion on his face.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Errands

Chapter 2

When Sebastian opened the door a bell chimed quite loudly which unsurprisingly didn't even faze him. The inside of the store was quite quickly with bright pink walls with an old and tacky flower wallpaper. There were about six different shelves filled with many different tea sets located on these shelves. Then at the direct other side from the door was a counter, with no one there. Sebastian took a moment to survey the shop and came to the conclusion, "Well, this is some awful décor, but the shop seems safe enough." He thought to himself. He then walked up to the counter and saw a bell placed atop the counter and rang it once. Sebastian waited a moment and no one showed up at the counter. He looked over the counter to see if the young masters' order was there, but saw nothing. As he was leaning back an elderly woman came through a doorway that was covered by a black sheet. She was short, and had clothing the same hideous pink color as the walls were, she had a dark purple hat that had an awful red flower attached to it that clashed completely with the rest of her outfit. She walked behind the counter and stared at Sebastian for a moment then said with an unusually high voice, "Can I help you?" At this point Sebastian had become extremely suspicious of the old woman. Realizing the woman was waiting for an answer he said "Eh, yes my master ordered a custom tea set not long ago, he sent me to retrieve it." "Oh! Mr. Ceil Phantomhive?" "Yes that's it." Sebastian couldn't help noticing the old woman had an evil-like smirk, much like his usual smile. "It's in the back, I'll get it for you, heh, heh, heh." Now Sebastian was on high alert, he began looking more closely at his surroundings, they looked somewhat familiar, but he didn't know for sure. Then the woman came back out, and Sebastian noticed she had silver like hair. She set the box containing the tea set on the counter, she still had that smile. Then the woman spoke again and said "Your Master gave me too much for the tea set, here take his change." The woman opened a pouch, and handed Sebastian two nickels.

That did it, Sebastian who this old woman was and intended to let her know she was caught. "Have a nice day dearie." The old woman said. Sebastian had a smug smile and said "I will thank you, Undertaker."

There was a long silence where Undertaker and Sebastian stared at each other. Undertakers' smile evaporated and he said "Well done Sebastian Michaelis, you figured it out." Sebastian just looked at Undertaker for a moment then said "Do you dress like an old women often?" Undertaker smirked then said "Only when I'm doing a favor for a friend, come with me." Undertaker motioned for Sebastian to follow him to the back room, he followed only because he knew he could defend himself against any trap that had been set for him.

Sebastian walked through the cloth-covered doorway and found himself in Undertakers' shop. Now he knew exactly where he was, the young master and himself had been there multiple time to gather information on suspects or a case the master was taking on for the queen. After being in the new surroundings, Sebastian relaxed, but only slightly. Undertaker took off his disguise to reveal his gray and black clothing and of course his unmistakable tall, crooked black hat. The store itself was black all around and obviously, was full of coffins. "Come Sebastian, pull up a coffin, you'll want to be sitting down when you hear this." Sebastian sat on a coffin across from Undertaker, who had his smug smile back. There was silence for a short while then Sebastian broke it saying "What do you want with me, reaper." Almost on cue, Undertakers scythe appeared right behind him, he smiled and said "As you have already so kindly pointed out, I'm a Grim Reaper, you also know what I do. I've been sent by a mutual friend of yours to warn you, Sebastian Michaelis, you are set to die today.

Sebastian's face was blank, he thought for a moment then said "You know as well as I do that's impossible I'm not just a butler I'm a demon the demon in fact, and it's not possible to kill me." "Oh but it is, and someone will, but that's all I can tell you now you've been warned." "Can you at least tell me who sent you here and who will allegedly kill me?" "No, and No, that's all I can say." Sebastian would usually think nothing of this, but this was Undertaker, one of the best grim reapers, but he would never tell him that or show him he was even slightly worried, he thought about what to say the said "Well even if I do die today, I still have to fulfill my duties as a Phantomhive butler." "Yes, of course, that was all I was told to tell you, goodbye Sebastian, tread carefully." Sebastian stood up, nodded to Undertaker, and then walked out the door, with the tea set in his arms.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Errands

Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive manor, it was complete chaos. Unsurprisingly, Baldo, Finny and Mey-Rin, never had control of their duties. "Ahhh!" is all that Baldo heard then he remembered that he had Mey-Rins' glasses. "Oh crap, this can't be good." He thought to himself as he began rushing over to where he heard the scream, completely forgetting about the shepherds' pie he left in the oven for the master this afternoon.

As Baldo was running towards Mey-Rin, he saw Finny out of the corner of his eye, outside throwing around bushes and potted plants which were all dead, then slumped down, crying "Oh come on! Which do I help first?" As Baldo was thinking he heard an explosion, from the kitchen. It was then he remembered the pie, and realized in his haste to give Mey-Rin her glasses, he left his blowtorch on. Now he was running back t6o the kitchen when he saw Tanaka, he stopped for a moment and thought about asking for help, but discarded the idea for he knew he would get none. So he continues running to the kitchen and heard Mey-Rin scream, then four loud crashes. Baldo was over his head now so he stopped, tired of all the running, then yelled out loud "Where the hell is Sebastian?!" He took a minute to calm down then he froze when he heard a knock at the door.

Meanwhile back in London, Sebastian was now walking down the streets again. He was not too concerned about Undertakers' words, but it never hurt to be careful. He realized he was just walking around mindlessly, so he pulled out the paper and read off the next item on the list. "Prime cut steak, and a real butchers' knife, (For Baldroy so we can finally take away his chainsaw.) To be found at the "Red blood meat emporium." Sebastian was slightly confused thinking, "Is this new? I've never seen it before and the young master has never spoken of this place. Cloud it be him? Is Ceil Phantomhive going to try and kill me, even with the deal we made? No, no, it can't be him, it must be new, and I'll use this address and find it quickly with no problems I'm sure." Then Sebastian began walking to his next destination.

It didn't take long before Sebastian found the quaint shop. It was nothing fancy, just a small building that went back an extra five feet which looked to have been a recent renovation, yet Sebastian had a very strange feeling as he walked into the store, a familiar feeling. As Sebastian walked in he noticed that almost all the walls and the floor was made of a cheap birch wood. The counter, even the frames for all the windows and doors were this awful wood, it disgusted Sebastian. This time the counter as manned by a young looking man, he couldn't be over his twenties, with light brown hair and the most unusual crimson red eyes, though Sebastian could tell he was not a fellow demon he was not the strange feeling, no, it was something else.

The young man at the counter had a huge, fake, smile on his face as he said "Welcome kind sir, to the Red Blood Emporium! Do you have an order?" Sebastian could immediately tell this man was putting on an act. He returned the mans' fake smile with one of his own and said "Yes I do actually have an order for Earl Phantomhive." "Ah, Earl Phantomhive, I presume your one of his servants?" "Yes, now the order if you would." "Of course it's in the back I'll get it." The man walked in the back leaving Sebastian alone.

Since no one was present, Sebastian decided to investigate the tiny shop. There were several shelves lined with different knives and cutting boards, the meat itself must have all been kept in the back, since he could see none up front. He noticed on the counter there was a list of all the meat products that they carried. Out of curiosity, Sebastian read down the list. He saw the usual pork, beef, sausage, venison, lamb, and duck, but there were also a few interesting names as well such as dog, cat, and…. Horse followed by a short line below stating the usual that they weren't responsible for any sickness that the consumer may have. Then in the extremely fine print below that, which Sebastian could only see because of his advanced senses, that said "All meats available" Sebastian didn't think anything of it, and d waited at the counter for the man to return.

A few minutes later the young man returned from the back, his smile was gone, he said "Come with me." Sebastian was puzzled, but reluctantly followed as the man led him to the back.

As Sebastian followed the man, the presence he felt earlier was getting stronger which meant one thing, it must be a trap. As they went through a wooden door they found themselves in a maze. The man looked at Sebastian and said, "Take two lefts and three rights then walk straight for a minute and you'll see an oak door, go through it." Sebastian nodded then said "Very well." Then man went back through the door, and locked, leaving Sebastian alone in the maze.

Now Sebastian was sure this place wasn't a mere butchers' shop, but now he was intrigued. "I wonder what's waiting for me at the center of this maze. Only one way to find out." Sebastian began walking according to the specified directions he was given and a few moments later he was at the oak door. He could hear what sounded like whimpering on the other side, and a slight buzzing, so he opened the door.

Sebastian slowly opened the door to find a woman on the floor covered in blood. As he opened the door a little wider, he could see there were more bodies some of them hanging off hooks. Sebastian was not fazed over the sight of bodies, in fact, he now knew what this feeling was, this was a reapers lair. Now the only question was who the reaper is. Suddenly, Sebastian noticed there was someone standing in the corner with a red jacket on. The person turned around and said "Well hello, Bassie."

"Grell, still committing mass murder I see." "It's all for you my love." Grell Sutcliff, he was the worst grim reaper around. He was working with the young masters' aunt, Madame Red (A.K.A Jack the Ripper) a few month back he killed Madame Red when the young master and Sebastian caught them killing a prostitute. The young master hated Grell for killing the only family he had left, he would kill him if he didn't need him later. There was one more thing about Grell, he thought he was a woman, and he was madly in love with Sebastian. "So Bassie, what brings you to my lair? The little brat sent you to kill me? Or did you just want to see me?" "As much as I'd love to kill you that "brat" is my master, and he has not ordered me to kill you." "Then you're here to see me, well I always like to start a date with a little BLOOD!"

Grell lunged towards Sebastian with a knife in his hand. Sebastian didn't even flinch, he stopped the knife with two fingers, Grell then pulled back the knife and there was a standoff. Then on the floor the woman who Sebastian saw, moved. Grell looked at her fiercely, then sent the knife through her and blood shoot everywhere and covered Grells face. "Ooo, I love the taste of blood! How about we taste yours Bassie! Grells chainsaw scythe appeared leaning on the wall he grabbed it and turned to see Sebastian just standing there. "You wish to fight me Grell, very well I can't guarantee I won't kill you." Sebastian pulled off his gloves and jacket saying "Can't get these dirty." Grell licked some of the blood on his face and said "Mmm! I wonder what your blood tastes like Bassie. Let's find out!"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
